Lara Croft, Tomb Raider: An immortal life
by Blue Spotted Leopard
Summary: Lara is captured by the volturi and Aro has big plans for her. Tomb raider/ twilight crossover with hints of Buffy the Vampire slayer from my other story, 'through the darkness.'
1. Capture

Chapter 1: The Capture

"Shit!" Lara thought as two large men held her down. She was in the catacombs of a small town in Italy before she was ambushed in the dark by a group of men. She had tried to get away but her guns didn't work and their speed was amazing. They were just too fast. Now she was trying to wriggle free, but those that were holding her down had a firm grip on her, there was no way to get out of this one. She looked at the three men that were sat on throne-like chairs. They seemed to be grinning at her in a very demonic way. Their eyes were red and they were extremely pale. She would have said that they were vampires if she hadn't already seen them when she went to Sunnydale. These men looked nothing like those vampires.

The man who was sat on the middle throne stood up and walked towards her.

"It seems that we have a celebrity in our presence," he smiled. "Lady Lara Croft, it seems that you have finally got too nosey for your own good."

"Yeah what of it? I'm a curious girl," She smiled sweetly back.

"Yes but not in our territory," he said. "Now the question is what to do with you."

"I don't understand, I hadn't found anything before YOU attacked me."

"Yes but what you were looking for is ours and we don't like beign stolen from," the man retorted.

One of the other men spoke up.

"Stop your prattling Aro, just dispose of her, she can't leave now." Aro sighed and looked back at the man.

"You don't seem to know who this woman is Marcus, she is the world famous archeologist Lara Croft. She managed to get rid of Natla and many others that threatened the exposing the supernatural world."

"Impossible, no-one could kill Jacqueline Natla." The one called Marcus said.

"Hey!" Lara exclaimed.

"It's true," Aro carried on. "She could be useful to us, she has always had a talent for finding things and had a knack for escape."

"She didn't managed to get away this time," the other man said.

"Well that was because she was captured by Felix and his men," Aro retorted. "Even our kind has trouble getting away from him."

"Excuse me but what exactly are you?" Lara spoke up.

"Oh my, forgive me Lady Croft," Aro smiled sweetly. "My name is Aro, this is Marcus and Caius, we are the Voultori."

"So you are what?"

"Surely someone like you know what we are Miss Croft."

She looked at the two men behind the one called Aro, and gasped. She had seen pictures of the one on the left. She had seen him in a painting that was dated from hundreds of years ago. She didn't understand because she had seen it in one of the books that she had read when she was working with the slayer. It was from a book with only one topic.

"Vampires," she muttered.

"Correct," Aro said.

"But I don't understand, I've seen vampires and I've fought them and they were not impervious to harm like these guys are." She nodded to the men holding her down. Aro sighed,

"Please don't compare us to those horrible half breeds, those vampires are mindless demons."

"O.K. so your vampires, I've kept the secret before, why don't you let me go and you'll never see me again." Lara said. This made Aro laugh.

"You don't seem to understand my dear Lara, your skills will be very useful to us. What do you think, Marcus." He looked at the man on the left and then to the man on the right. "Caius"

"Do as you wish," Caius said. Lara did not like where this was heading. If only Willow was here, she would know what to do. She had made good friends with the witch and she would have thought of a way to get out of this. Aro looked to the other man.

"Marcus?"

The man sighed, "Fine do it, but you know what to do if it goes wrong." No this wasn't good at all, they couldn't make her a vampire, she would become an enemy to her friends. Her adventures would be over, they were going to take everything away from her.

"Yes of course," Aro waved him off carelessly. He came closer to Lara and cupped her face in his hands. Suddenly she felt violated, it seemed as though he was looking straight through her. Her whole life passed before her eyes. Aro smiled sinisterly,

"Yes, you have much potential indeed." Lara struggled to try and get away but it was no use. "This may hurt a little." He opened his mouth and bit into her neck. She suppressed her urge to scream as she felt the poison enter her bloodstream. She slowly began to feel weaker and weaker as the man drained her of her blood and just before she passed out the man stopped. The man gasped for air and slowly wiped the blood from his chin.

"Oh my you do taste good, I almost couldn't stop myself. I haven't done this in so long you see." But before he could carry on the woman passed out from the poison.

"Felix, take her to a room and make sure that everything goes smoothly."

"Yes sir," Felix answered before he picked up the woman and carried her out of the throne room.


	2. The Awakening

**Sorry it has taken so long to update on any of my stories. I've just finished my exams today and I have some spare time to do a bit of writing before I have to carry on with my dissertation. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Tomb Raider and Twilight belong to their respective owners this is a non profit fan based story. etc etc_

* * *

Chapter 2: The awakening 

"God I feel odd," thought Lara as she woke up. She was slightly disorientated, but realization suddenly hit her. She was bitten by vampires. She was in their hideout. Had she been out of it the whole time? Was she one of them?

She opened her eyes in an instant and her senses overloaded. Everything seemed so bright and it took her a few moments before her senses adjusted. She could see every fine detail in the room, it was fantastic!

There was a man in the shadows in the corner of her room. It was on of the men that had captured her in the catacombs. Now that she could get a better look at him she noticed how young he was.

"Your awake sooner than anticipated," he said emotionlessly. "How do you feel?"

Now that Lara had thought about it she felt great. She didn't ache and she was full of energy. However there was one thing that was bothering her.

"Thirsty," she replied to the man. He threw her a bag of blood.

"Here take this, I know its not fresh but it will have to do for now."

The thought of drinking blood like a parasite disguised Lara but once she had ripped off the top of the bag all those thoughts melted away. The smell of the blood was intoxicating and she began to gulp it down as fast as possible. Once she had finished she took a great sigh of relief.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem," he replied. "Aro will let you eat fresh soon, but I'm afraid you'll be thirsty for a long time."

"Why?"

"Its just one of the problems with being a new vampire, it will fade after about a year."

"Oh," Lara murmured. 'Well this is fantastic,' she thought sarcastically. 'Just another problem to add to my long list.' "What other changes can I expect?"

"Well your strength has increased, your skin is as hard as diamonds, your speed will have increased and you now look like one of us. This means you have our beauty and eyes."

Lara looked around the room to find a mirror, once she had found one she looked into it and gasped. Her eyes were deep crimson and she had never looked this beautiful in her life.

"Why are my eyes darker than yours?"

"That means you are hungrier than us, you need more blood to get rid of that thirst."

"Oh," She said. Everything was too much for her, and the thirst was getting to her. How was she going to get through this with her humanity intact?... Oh yeah she had lost that when she was bitten. The anger began to well up inside her and the boy noticed this. He tensed up and watched her more intently.

"I would calm down if I were you, you'll just loose control," he said. "We'll have to lock you up." He looked her in the eyes in an attempt to calm her down and her saw the bloodlust receded.

"Good," he said making Lara scoff. It made her feel like she was a child and she did not need that right now.

"Felix," a voice came form the door of the room. A blonde girl was stood at the door in her usual menacing presence. "Aro wishes to see her," she pointed at Lara. "Bring her in and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"O.k. Jane," he replied. "We'll just be a minute."

* * *

She was once again in the room where her life changed forever. Except this time she wasn't being held down. They probably didn't want to set her off, being extremely violent as a young vampire. Aro was turned around facing the other two leaders when they entered but her soon turned around showing the very eerie smile that was plastered on his face.

"Ahh Lara so nice to see that you didn't die! Although I didn't have any worries, from what Felix said there was hardly any screaming." Aro said to the youngling. "How are you feeling?" Lara just glared at the man. "Now now there is no need for that face young one."

"Oh really because I thought being forcibly taken and turned into a vampire was something I shouldn't be happy about," she snarled. Her thirst was getting stronger the angrier she got. "I will male you pay for this!"

"Well what are you going to do, we can't let you go around without exposing yourself now," Aro smiled. "You have no where to go."

Lara paused; of course she had elsewhere to go. She had Zip and Alistair; if they could just get willow then maybe she could get her revenge. Looking around her she could see that she was surrounded, and she knew that this was not the time to escape. She needed to plan this out and she let out a sigh of defeat.

Once again Aro smiled at the woman in front of him.

"Good," he said. "Now I have a little present for you." He motioned towards the guard at the door, who went to open it. Lara was puzzled, what could he possibly have for her?

Some more men with brilliantly red eyes were dragging a man through the doors. Lara took in a deep breath and she could smell that the man was human and her mouth watered. The man was thrown on the floor in front of Aro, who grabbed his hair and exposed his neck.

"Someone I got especially for you, he was one of the prisoners from the prison down the road. On death road for rape and murder," he paused. "Confessed to the murder of many people including a certain Alex West." Lara gasped, Alex West was an old friend of hers that she saved when stopping the illuminati from taking control of the triangle of light. He was found murdered a year later after being shot in the street trying to save a young woman. The killer was never found.

"What!" Lara exclaimed.

"Yes isn't that right little mortal," Aro asked the man on his knees, pulling his head further back. The man groaned. "Well? Aren't you going to tell Miss Croft the truth?" Asked Aro who was getting impatient. The scruffy man's eyes widened as he realized that Lara was the friend of a man he killed. "Well?" Aro asked again.

"Yes, yes I did it!" the man admitted. "It was an accident I didn't mean to kill him."

"See," Aro grinned. "What better way to get your first proper meal, than with a bit of revenge." Lara gaped at the man, as he seemed determined to make her more of a monster. She knows what revenge feels like. BAD. She once again looked Aro in the eyes.

"What do you think…" but she trailed off, as the room seemed to go all blurry and the ghost like apparitions appeared before her. She couldn't understand what was going on but it finally got clearer to see Aro in front of a man.

_"That is my judgment I'm sorry,"_ Aro said to the man.  
Suddenly the room became blurry and thousands if visions flashed before her eyes. It was too much for her and she doubled over and clutched her head in pain.

"Jane?" Aro asked, " I hope this is not your doing."

"No sir, I am not doing anything"

The man looked at his subordinate and sighed. Jane was too proud to lie to him; she also tended to have that evil look in her eye when she was inflicting pain on someone. He walked up to the young vampire and touched her skin in order to see what was going in her head. What he saw was surprising at least. Watching that she was seeing flicked past his eyes and he smiled.

"It seems that our Lara does have a gift after all."

"What do you mean Aro?" asked Caius.

"This young one has just seen all the major events that have occurred  
in this room." He replied as Lara passed out on the floor. (1)

"So she has the gift to see what has been?"

"It would seem so, but her abilities need to be refined so it doesn't hurt her like it is doing. If we don't she may loose her mind. And we don't want an insane youngling on the rampage."

"Indeed, but it is going to get worse if she doesn't eat anything. An insane hungry youngling will expose us all." Marcus said.

Aro looked at the unconscious woman. He had never seen a vampire unconscious for so long, she looked so peaceful, and he envied her for that.

"Felix, Jane," He said.

"Yes master," the replied in unison.

"Take her back to the room." They nodded but Jane turned to look at the quivering human on the floor.

"But what about him."

Aro grinned and instantly cracked his neck with on hand.

"Leave him in there with her, she should be awake soon."

* * *

(1) I know that these vampires do not sleep, but what is to say that they cannot be knocked unconscious. I think that in new moon Edward was knocked out for a split second, so I guess that under the unusal circumstances it is possible.

**A/N: I know it is still not very interesting but I'm just setting the scene. It will be getting much better.**

**NEXT TIME: Exposure.  
**


End file.
